


Brother, Why??

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama's not paid enough to deal with this shit.





	Brother, Why??

Being yanked through a doorway that was subsequently slammed shut had not been in Tobirama’s plans for the evening. Nor had putting up with his brother slapping a hand over his mouth, comically loud shushing only making one single eyebrow raise in question at whatever ridiculousness Hashirama was up to now.

“You’re not supposed to be here, otouto!”

“I believe you’re the one wh _mmmph_.” When the hand clamped back down on his mouth, he was tempted to bite it, but thought better of it knowing how often Hashirama tended his plants and then didn’t wash his hands after. Which only made his nose wrinkle at how smushed one of them was against his face.

“ _Sssshhhhh_ , we have to be quiet!” Hashirama pushed up close to him, big eyes staring over at the door as some shadows passed by, tower workers chatting on about the meeting they’d just come to while their hokage acted like a child pretending spy in one of the storage rooms.

It took some prying to get Hashirama’s hand away from his mouth, though no amount of pushing would convince him to give his little brother breathing room. “Anija, what exactly are you up to?”

“Nothing! I’m not up to anything!”

Some shuffling noise had Tobirama trying to look behind his brother, only further puzzled when all Hashirama did was block his view.

“What’s that noise?”

“There’s no noise!” He clapped a hand over his own mouth when some other workers walked passed, but Tobirama was far too concerned with the flapping sounds to care about that anymore.

“What on earth are you hiding in here?”

“ _Otouto_ , they’ll hear us!”

“Anija-” some soft quacking caught his attention, and all he could do was stare incredulously at the absolute idiot in front of him- “ _where in the kami’s name did you get so many ducklings_?”

“…don’t let Madara see them.”

With that further baffling statement, Tobirama was left staring up at the ceiling, almost afraid to wonder how Madara had any involvement with the dozens of baby ducks his brother had somehow snuck into the storage room that morning.


End file.
